User blog:NOS Sterling/Archie Comic's Plans at San Diego Comic Con 2015
Its that time of year again! San Diego Comic Con is coming this weekend! From July 9-12, thousands will be heading down to the west to hear on the comic books that we love and Archie Comics, as usual, will be part of it. Archie is having a lot of talks with the new reboot of their Archie comics series which will be released this Wednesday alongside with Sonic the Hedgehog #274 and more as well. I will not be here unfortunately but here's what Archie has planned out for this big event. NOTE: All times are in Pacific Daylight Time (PDT; UTC-7) Panels Note that there will be no panels on Day 1 (Thursday, June 9) of SDCC. Friday, June 10 Archie Forever It will happen at 1-2 PM PDT at Room 4. Archie Comics will celebrate 75 Years but it will be an important one as they will discuss the Archie Reboot and most importantly, there titles as well. Mike Pellerito along with the CEO of Archie alongside with the people who made it will be there and if you are in the panel, you'll get a gift bag ticket and the first Issue of the Archie Reboot (and yes, they're not joking) Saturday, July 11 Dark Circle Comics Their panel will take place at 1-2 PM PDT at Room 29AB. Dark Circle will showcase their comics alongside with their ever expanding universe. Sunday, July 12 Archie Action The best is always saved for last. Happening at 1-2 PM PDT at Room 32AB, Archie wil Signings One of the members of Archie Action will be there along with Evan Stanley. So here's the entire schedule for the signings (don't forget, they will take place at Booth #1829). Any Archie Action staff will be highlighted in BOLD letters. Thursday, July 9 4-5 PM: Dan Parent 5-6 PM: Evan Stanley, Dan Schoening, Luis Antonio Delgado, and Edwin Huang Friday, July 10 12-1 PM: Adam Christopher 2-3 PM: Mark Waid 3-4 PM: Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa 4-5 PM: Dan Parent, and Bill Galvan 5-6 PM: Evan Stanley, Dan Schoening, and Luis Antonio Delgado Saturday, July 11 11 AM-12 PM: Alex de Campi 12-1 PM: Dan Parent, and Bill Galvan 2-3 PM: Frank Tieri, Adam Christopher, Chuck Wendig, and Drew Johnson 3-4 PM: Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa 4:30-5:30 PM: Mark Waid 5:30-6:30 PM: Evan Stanley, Bill Freiberger, Dan Schoening, Luis Antonio Delgado, and Edwin Huang Sunday, July 12 12-1 PM: Alex de Campi 2-3 PM: Evan Stanley, Bill Freiberger 3-4 PM: Dan Parent SDCC Variants to be sold Excluding the other Archie Titles, The only one that will be sold is Mega Man's 50th Issue. That will be sold for US$10 and it'll be sold on Archie Comic's booth which again is located at Booth #1829. For the complete list of convention variants sold, and others, feel free to go here. We hope you have a good time at San Diego Comic Con and don't forget, we will be keeping an eye on the Archie Action panel if possible. Category:Blog posts Category:News